


March 2011 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Childbirth, Fluff, Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As advertised</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 2011 FicBits

"I think I've got a cold," Roy said, sniffing hard in a vain attempt to get his nose, already red, to provide the sound effects of one.

"Wuss," Dick said, laughing as he got his goggles in place. Roy looked from him to Joey, who just shook his head with a smile.

[Not so hard,] the blonde signed at him.

"I don't even skate board!" Roy protested as he looked at the daunting snow ahead of him. "I'm a good boy from the desert! You've brought me into a frozen waste to hide the body, haven't you?!" he teased, which made both boys laugh, albeit silently for the blond.

"Come on, Roy, you can do this." Dick readied himself with his board, and took the first fateful plunge, yelling loudly the whole way down.

[You go, I follow!] Joey signed to Roy emphatically.

"Collect my corpse, you mean," Roy muttered, but he got up and emulated Dick, taking off on his first snowboarding plunge.

Once he was in motion, he found that his body tended to react almost automatically, and it was fun, but when he reached the bottom, he still glared at Dick.

"Heart attack city!" Roy griped, his pulse racing, but there was a grin on his face.

Joey came in not far behind him, patting Roy on the back.

"The whole point is to scare yourself silly and enjoy it for a change!" Dick avowed.

[Again!] Joey signed, grabbing his board , leading them both back up.

* * *

The twins ignored them. Eddie gawked at them, and Zatara looked a little envious, but mostly, it didn't hurt anything. Wendy was of the opinion that Cassie being involved could only be a good thing, while Marv just pretended that he wasn't still having adjustment issues about girls with girls.

Cassie and Kara, for their part, just acted the way they always acted. Sharing a cushion on a couch or a single drink glass was nothing to them. They had reached that stage of being more than friends that was full of quiet smiles, light touches, and shared moments that no one else got.

"Are all human mating couples like that?" Miss Martian asked, after she was introduced to the pair.

Her question made Eddie giggle, and Zatara choked on his soda where he was sitting.

"Umm, girls don't, not with … I mean they do, but not for … Geeze, you really are an alien," Eddie managed to say at last.

"Don't be rude," Kara said, coming to the rescue of the Titan recruit who looked embarrassed by having done something wrong. "Wonder Girl is my girlfriend, and we are not 'mating' as no progeny can result, but we are involved." She smiled proudly at that last, even as the Wonder Girl in question turned a little pink.

"Ahh. That makes sense now," Miss Martian said, having swiped the impressions from Kara's open mind. "Congratulations to both of you for finding the right one so young."

Kara looked over at her girlfriend, and nodded. "Thank you." She then went and cuddled up with Cassie again, to continue discussing their next date. That left the newcomer to learn more about the boys she was teamed with, while the Tower caretaking twins continued to ignore the dating scene under their noses.

* * *

Dinah ran a hand through her hair, and just tried to get things under control in her own mind. What was she going to tell him? Really?

At least it had been Leslie. Leslie wouldn't breathe a whisper of it, even to Babs. Or Bruce. Not that it was his damned business what she was doing with her health.

Pieter... Pieter would have asked questions, probed at it, made her open up in the guise of trying to be supportive.

She winced, wondering how in hell she could go from 'I need to break up with him' to ' we really have to talk' in the space of two hours. She'd been certain it was stomach flu, after all. And her reasons for wanting to break up had not changed. He was dangerous. She was a hero. 

She was in love and scared to death and this only added to that. How in hell...

...did you tell Deathstroke the Terminator 'oops, we're expecting?'

* * *

She called him by his first name on a battlefield with two former Titans, and he didn't react at all to her blowing their cover? As pissed as he had to be over whatever bunk they had fed him concerning Light? Because she knew good and damned well he couldn't have known about the brutal rape of a civilian. That would have cut across his grain.

He ought to be throwing their relationship out in the open to use against her, at the very least. Or, trusting in their longtime association to know he did not have all the details, and stepping back to get them.

This being a quiet matter or not, according to Hawkman and the others, she knew something was more fishy than it seemed. She wondered if her memories were even true now. What if someone...something was manipulating them all, like pieces on a chess board? 

She narrowed, backing away from the fight, gesturing desperately at the others to cool it before things got out of hand.

It meant she wasn't his first target, but her attempt to cool hostilities just made the chaos worse, and Deathstroke reigned supreme on a bloody field.

She never even got to tell him how wrong it all was.

* * *

Dick eyed the carefully laid out meal on the table, then looked at Babs with mischief. She'd only recently been introduced to the facts of who they were, and was still a little overwhelmed by the Manor, but he knew just how to fix that.

"So, Alfie's a great cook, but...what d'ya say to pizza?"

"I don't want you to go to any trouble..." //Or waste all that food.// 

"No trouble. I'm a growing boy, and this is just a midnight snack waiting to happen!" Dick boasted. He headed for the phone to call up pizza.

Babs just tried to ignore the bad feeling she had on this.

`~`~`~`~`

After Bullock had left, and Dick had an icebag on his eye, Babs came and sat beside him. "Okay, so maybe ordering in when it was known that most of the police were at the ball and so was Mister Wayne wasn't a good idea," she said.

Dick nodded, groaned, and then grinned like a wild child. "Yeah, but the Mad Hatter certainly got a surprise with this kidnapping scheme!"

The pair of teen fighters, caught out of costume and trying hard not to betray themselves, had practiced deliberate klutziness, and general chaos, which had led to the hatted-delivery worker and Mad Hatter beating themselves up more than anything else.

Dick sighed, sitting up from where he had lounged, and shook his head slowly. "And still no pizza..."

At that, Babs could not help but laugh herself silly, joined quickly by the Boy Wonder.

* * *

"You're pulling away from us."

Huntress's words cut through the intense concentration Oracle had held, studying Calculator's legacy code, trying to see the trap in it. 

"Don't you start this." Oracle's voice was tight with tension. She'd heard this from too many people lately, it felt like.

"I think I've got the most right... or was I wrong to put that much trust out there, Barbara?" The words were fragile, despite the strength of the voice behind them.

They also cut deeper than any blade ever could, and Oracle turned to fully see the vigilante that had fit into her life without either one of them ever making much fuss on it. What they had shared was something that just happened, and now Barbara Gordon knew that her current path was fast toppling the security of it.

She didn't want that. Even if she did need to go forward in directions Helena could not.

"Hel...."

"Why?"

"It's where I am needed."

"And what about us? What about me?"

Barbara drew in a deep breath, hating the distance, both of the room itself, and the one she kept around herself that had made it so hard for Helena to know what was needed now.

"Helena, the team can move without me. Easily. Not a one of you is a rookie, not really." She then smiled softly. "And we're not going to lose each other just because I'm fighting the virtual bad guys, and you're kicking in teeth on the street, not unless you want it to be over."

"I don't want it to be over," Helena said, starting to cover the steps between them. "But you have to learn how to not shut me out, if you want me to stick around between fights."

"Ouch. You're asking a Bat to go against their nature," Babs teased, feeling the tension break and fade, a process made complete as Helena's arms came down over her back, and she could lean into that armored stomach in front of her.

"You bet I am."

* * *

She loved it when he wrapped the whip in his hand, and somehow she never let go of the handle in time. Pity that, being reeled in tight against that armored broad chest, close enough to see just whether he'd had time for a good shave or not.

Never let it be said that she wasn't an opportunistic woman, ready to seize the moment presented by his own stubborn tenacity. The stretch up was always languorous, and his lips tasted of the salt of sweat. They always parted, and she could taste more of him, until he turned the tables, taking charge of the kiss.

Funny, the way her whip always slipped free of his arm when he made that kiss his. It seemed to make getting away that much easier when the kiss ended.

And Batman never seemed to pursue her quite as swiftly once she was away again.

* * *

She bit at her lip as the pain intensified, but did not cry. If she did, Wintergreen would get involved, and he was a tired man these days. She could wait, could hold on. She knew Slade was close. They'd talked when his plane landed in Kitale.

He'd be there soon enough.

"Hurry, Baby," she whispered on the wind, going out onto the porch, further away from Wintergreen in his office as another pain hit, and she whimpered softly.

Slade's jeep was stirring dust in the distance, when the next pain came with insistence, far too soon.

"Dinah?!" he bellowed, as she held her stomach in both hands.

"Time..." she managed before hissing, and then he was there, picking her up and carrying her to the jeep to go to the midwife in the village as they had discussed.

For all her fears Slade would not make it in time, their son took another four hours to let his mother rest and actually come into the world. This led to Slade holding his son in one arm, and petting Dinah's hair as she slept after the mother was cleaned up. She had earned every bit of rest after that work.

* * *

He felt the younger man twist and writhe, watched all that lean, sleek muscle as Dick begged him not to stop.

Slade knew that tonight was the beginning of something impossible for him to stop.

He didn't stop loving, didn't know how to let go of someone he claimed, someone he let his heart be touched by.

Dick's voice was sweet, calling his name over and again in broken whispers, and Slade wanted to hear it many more nights as their lives went on. He wanted to hear it like this, broken by passion and need. He wanted to hear it in exasperation as Slade proved too strong to beat in a spar. He wanted to hear it quietly with coffee between them, discussing the state of the pit Dick had become a cop in.

He knew those thoughts were dangerous, but Slade knew himself. He needed the anchor of another human being, someone to keep him from blinking wrong and failing to see the world as more than a bunch of body bags waiting to happen.

Dick meshed so well into who Slade himself was, full of talent, grace, and skill. Dick was perfect, and just as Wintergreen had never accepted less than the best, his student could take no less either.

Dick's fingers tightened in his where Slade held them down on the bed, and the strength in them was one more thing, one more small point that reminded Slade of why they matched. Dick was a survivor, even if by sheer tenacity alone, and that drew Slade deeper into the emotional tangle even as they both found the white-hot edge of release.

Dick was a good lover, but he was better as Slade's chosen companion.

They'd work it out, no matter where the line fell in their differing ethics. They each needed it too much to deny the other.


End file.
